


the prince and the dragon

by cease



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cease/pseuds/cease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Yunho goes on an adventure to slay a dragon and rescue a prince-in-distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the prince and the dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta Bellemainec.

Prince Yunho has known about his destiny since he was old enough to demand to be read bed time stories. In fact, he was looking forward to fulfilling his destiny with great enthusiasm. So when Lord Heechul, his second cousin once removed, casually informed him, that it wasn’t a _damsel_ Yunho would be sent to rescue, Yunho’s enthusiasm was dampened only slightly, because a quest was still as quest, as long as –

‘As long as he’s in distress,’ Yunho decided, ‘I’ll fulfil my destiny and prove my unwavering bravery and courage.’ 

Lord Heechul thought that the prince had a bit too much bravery and courage and not enough common sense, but he had long accepted those unfortunate character flaws to be part of the prince’s charm.

‘Rumour is, a handsome young prince from a far away kingdom has been trapped by a fire wielding, sharp clawed dragon with eyes that were as red as blood.’

Yunho’s eyes widened in excitement, he had never seen a dragon before!

The next morning saw Prince Yunho dressed in his shiny new armour heading out into the forest on his white stallion. Lord Heechul watched his departure from his room in the castle, the rising sun shone a warm golden light over the land below and the exceptionally good looking Lord closed his eyes and basked in the warm light from his position next to the window. He sent a prayer to the heavens for the prince’s safe return, before turning dramatically and calling for his servants, his night robes swishing elegantly behind him.

With the brave prince away from the castle, it was up to Lord Heechul to entertain the visiting nobles. Upon meeting the tall, dark and handsome dukes from the neighbouring kingdoms, Heechul (in the interests of establishing a more intimate relationship between the kingdoms) promptly declared himself sexy, free and single and ready too, bingo!

Meanwhile, Prince Yunho travelled across the land blinding the populace with his sunshine smile and light-reflecting armour. Leaving a trail of broken hearts behind him, he finally arrived at the enchanted dark forest where rumour had it, a dragon resided. 

Overflowing with excitement, Yunho rode into the forest until he came across a stone tower which reached high up into the sky. He circled the tower cautiously, on the look out for dragons. Finally, he dismounted when he found a small metal door. 

‘Hello?’ he cried as he entered the castle. The stair case was long and dark, but Prince Yunho was brave and idealistic and remained undeterred, even when he found what looked like human bones stacked neatly along the side of the stairs.

 _Oh, how afraid the young prince-in-distress must be!_ Yunho thought, and he hurried his steps. The stair case opened out into a large room. The room looked like it had seen better days, there were large holes in the wall and dust everywhere. Amidst the chaos, Yunho heard movement.

‘Every bloody morning,’ a young man in a plain cotton shirt was muttering to himself. ‘Every morning I have to clean up this mess.’

The man was tall and slim with legs that went on forever. He was holding a broom and appeared to be sweeping the floor. Yunho quickly wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth and cleared his throat.

‘Um hello,’ he said and then flushed at the way his voiced cracked slightly.

The young man spun around and held the broom out in front of him, as if it was a makeshift weapon, pointing it towards Yunho. Yunho should have been offended, as he was pretty sure he could slice the broom in half with his sword, but the top of the man’s shirt was undone and Yunho was too distracted by the view of a well defined chest to think much of anything at all. 

‘Who are you?’ A pair of expressive eyes narrowed at him.

‘I am Prince Yunho from the kingdom of the east,’ he said, using all of his will power to pull himself together.

‘What is a prince like you doing in a place like this?’ The voice was dripping with sarcasm. 

Yunho tore his eyes away from the exposed skin. ‘You don’t believe me?’

‘If you’re a prince then I’m a prince too.’

‘Look here, you brat,’ Yunho said, feeling an uncharacteristic anger bubbling away under his skin. It was unfortunate that such a delicious mouth could spew such nonsense. ‘I’m the crown prince of the east and I am here to save the prince-in-distress. Now tell me where your master is so that I can get on with the saving part.’

The young man appeared to be amused and then slightly confused, ‘My… master?’

Yunho frowned at him. He had a feeling the man was playing with him.

‘You’re the servant in charge of cleaning right? Where can I find the prince? He is you master isn’t he? Take me to him and I promise I will save him.’

The young man opened and then closed his mouth. Then he looked at the broom in his hand and smiled. It was a breath taking smile and Yunho almost stumbled back in surprise. The man’s eyes were mismatched and he suddenly looked much younger than he had a moment ago.

‘You are here to save the prince?’ he asked.

‘Yes, of course,’ Yunho puffed out his chest and patted it with his fist. His armour clanged loudly.

‘I will kill the dragon and save your master,’ he announced.

The young man’s face fell in an instant. ‘You are here to kill the dragon?’

Yunho blinked in surprise at the change in mood. ‘Yes?’

The broom was suddenly pointed towards him again.

‘Out!’ the young man cried, ‘Get out before I throw you out!’

‘What? Wait, look here, I doubt you will be able to-‘ Yunho ducked just in time as the broom was swung at his face. 

The young man was surprisingly fast with the wooden weapon, but Yunho was faster. He back flipped out of the way, a completely unnecessary move, but it was a diversion tactic he often used to impress and distract his opponents. Unfortunately this opponent didn’t even pause to blink.

The broom was aimed at his legs now, which made things more difficult because the armour he was wearing slowed his leg movements. _Smart brat_ , Yunho thought briefly and then decided to attempt a back flip again. This time however, the broom caught his inner thigh just as his feet left the ground. With his balance thrown out, Yunho landed heavily on his back with a wince.

‘Are you okay?’ the young man asked hesitantly.

Yunho gave him a weak smile. ‘I’m alright, because I’m strong.’

The man rolled his eyes and after a moment of hesitation, placed the broom on the floor and moved towards Yunho.

‘We have to get you out of the armour first to see if you’re hurt anywhere,’ he said and reached for the buckles on Yunho’s armour.

‘Um,’ Yunho started, unsure of what to say. Instead, he held out his hand, ‘I’m Yunho.’

The young man seemed surprised by the introduction, but took Yunho’s hand anyway. ‘I’m Changmin.’

Yunho watched as Changmin removed his armour piece by piece. His mind was filled with questions and thoughts, such as working out the probability of whether they could be attacked by the dragon while Yunho was on his back with Changmin kneeling over him, whether Changmin’s fingers really did just linger over his thighs, and whether it was really a blush he was seeing on Changmin’s cheeks.

‘You’re fine,’ Changmin said, moving away from him. ‘Your armour weighs a tonne, I’m sure it protected you from any injury.’

‘Are you sure?’ Yunho asked, trying to think of a way to get Changmin to come back and check over his body for injuries again, ‘I feel crushed.’

‘The only thing that’s crushed is your ego,’ Changmin told him, but somehow it lacked bite and he looked like he was trying hard to suppress a smile.

‘You’re so nice, Changminnie,’ Yunho said, sitting up and rubbing his legs.

‘Wha- what did you call me?’

Yunho’s eyes widened, ‘I’m sorry, it just slipped out. You don’t mind do you?’

‘Of course I mind,’ Changmin snapped. There was a moment of awkward silence while Yunho tried to come up with something to say that wouldn’t anger the young man further.

‘But,’ Changmin spoke up softly, he looked incredibly interested in the sleeves of his own shirt, ‘since you are supposedly a prince and all, I’ll forgive you this one time.’

‘Okay Changminnie,’ Yunho beamed. 

Changmin turned away and picked up the broom again. Yunho gathered his armour and watched Changmin for a while. When the young man didn’t say anything, Yunho spoke about his kingdom and his friends and his dogs. Changmin scoffed at some things that Yunho said and laughed at others and by the time the sun was setting Yunho felt like the best story teller in the land. 

‘Wow,’ Yunho cried, looking out of the window, ‘it’s getting dark. You know what they say, time flies when you are having fun!’

He turned to smile at Changmin, but Changmin was suddenly in his face, expression panicked as he grabbed him by the shirt.

‘You have to leave now,’ Changmin said and pulled on Yunho’s arms as he dragged him towards the stairs. 

‘What?’ Yunho asked, concerned, ‘Changmin are you alright?’

‘You have to leave now!’ Changmin raised his voice.

Yunho resisted the pull on his arms and Changmin reluctantly let him go.

‘Changmin, tell me what’s wrong.’

‘You’re looking for my master right?’ Changmin blurted out, the words hurried and desperate. ‘Come back tomorrow morning and I’ll bring you to him.’

‘What? Why can’t I –‘

‘Please!’ Changmin cried and Yunho froze. He has only known Changmin for one day, but he had a feeling Changmin wasn’t the type of person to plead easily.

‘Please,’ Changmin repeated, this time his voice was soft and his eyes were large and Yunho wanted to give him the world on a silver platter. ‘Please promise you will go now and that you won’t come back until morning.’

‘Okay,’ Yunho said, because Changmin’s hands were on his wrist and everything burned.

  
  
* * *  
  
  


Yunho spent most of the night lying on an uncomfortable bed in a broken down inn outside of the forest. He decided then, that he would not only save the prince-in-distress, but that he would save Changmin too, because that’s what brave and courageous princes did. Then he would bring Changmin back to the castle and make Changmin his own personal manservant and have Changmin remove his armour everyday. Somewhere around this point Yunho drifted off with a smitten grin spread all over his face.

The next morning, he skipped breakfast and rushed off to the forest again. He couldn’t wait to see Changmin again, even if it meant missing the (arguably) most important meal of the day. 

He found Changmin cleaning again. Somehow, during the night, the room had become a mess again. There was furniture and even chunks of the wall missing. Yunho frowned, he wasn’t paying that much attention the day before, but he thought that the hole in the wall had gotten bigger. 

‘What happened?’ he cried, and then rushed to check Changmin for signs of injury.

‘Nothing,’ Changmin said, gently shoving Yunho away. 

‘Damn, I wanted to finish cleaning before you got here,’ he muttered.

‘Changmin, I’m not blind. Something is going on here. Why does this tower look like it’s seen a battle? Even yesterday, there were parts of the wall missing, and it looks even worse today.’

‘It’s none of your business,’ Changmin snapped.

‘Of course it is, I’m here to-‘

Changmin rounded on him before Yunho could finish speaking. ‘You’re here to rescue a prince and slay a dragon and maybe even bring the head of the dragon back to your kingdom so that you can hang it in your throne room and have everyone tell you how brave and courageous you are.’ 

Yunho couldn’t deny Changmin’s words, but Changmin’s accusing gaze made his heart ache in an unfamiliar way.

Changmin sighed and suddenly his whole body seemed to slump. ‘The prince has already been rescued, so you should just go home.’

‘Already rescued?’ Yunho cried.

‘Yes.’

‘Then why are you here?’

‘I’m in charge of maintaining the tower,’ Changmin said and suddenly Yunho didn’t believe a word he was saying. It was something to do with Changmin’s sad eyes and the way he hadn’t faced him properly since he had started speaking.

‘Changmin-ah,’ Yunho moved towards him. He took the broom out of Changmin’s hands and touched Changmin’s hair.

‘Wha- what are you doing?’ Changmin stuttered and tried to move away. Yunho wasn’t wearing his armour that day and he crushed the struggling body to his chest, enveloping him in an embrace. 

‘Let me help you,’ he said into Changmin’s neck.

‘You can’t,’ Changmin whispered into his ear. ‘Nobody can.’

He had never held a man as closely as he was holding Changmin. There was soft hair tickling his neck and strong, hesitant arms reaching around his back. Changmin was heavy and tall and nothing like the maids and pretty noble women who kept accidently tripping and falling into his arms. Changmin was muscle and strength and hot breath on his neck and it made Yunho dizzy and afraid and unwilling to let go. So he kissed him and held him closer and touched him until Changmin returned his kisses and tugged him down until they both fell onto the floor and touched him back.

  
  
* * *  
  
  


When Yunho left the tower that day, he did so with a heavy heart. The setting sun casted a crimson glow over the forest and the tower looked as imposing as ever. The door shut with a slam and he could hear the loud clanking of chains and the sound of a lock being put into place.

‘Changmin,’ Yunho whispered against the door. He wanted to plead, but he didn’t know how. He had already poured out his heart hours ago and the closing of the door shattered it into sharp jagged pieces that pierced his chest.

‘Go Yunho. If you ever come back I will never forgive you.’ Changmin’s voice was soft and cold and at that moment, Yunho believed he could hate him. He couldn’t understand how someone who felt so warm in his arms could refuse to believe in something as wonderful as love at first sight. He had been so sure that Changmin returned his feelings, but his confession had received a violent reaction and now Changmin was shutting him out, literally. Yunho was confident in his own feelings, but he wasn’t about to impose them on Changmin, not even if he suspected Changmin felt the same way.

He packed up his things at the inn and headed straight back onto the road, heartbroken and angry and vowing to marry the prettiest girl in the kingdom and have 20 children because he sure as hell didn’t need devastatingly good looking servant boys who go around ripping out the hearts of perfectly innocent men.

It was pitch black when the rain started. It drizzled at first and then it started to pour. Yunho was soaked to the bone, but all he could think about was how the tower had those huge holes in the walls and how cold Changmin would be, locked up there all by himself. So what if Changmin had locked himself up there, he was probably too stubborn to leave the tower and find a decent place to sleep. Before he even realised what he was doing, Yunho had turned his horse around and was headed back into the forest.

He heard the roar before actually laying eyes on the beast. It was a roar that shook the earth and rattled the leaves and brought fear into even the bravest soldier. Yunho stood in shock, staring at the shadow in the sky; a shadow with wings and that breathed flames. Another roar filled the air and Yunho realised with horror that it was heading towards the tower. He shook himself out of his daze and took a deep breath.

‘OOOIII!’ He shouted, waving his sword in the air.

‘LOOK OVER HERE!’

The shadow in the sky stopped in its path. Before Yunho could contemplate his next move, the shadow was growing larger and larger and suddenly it wasn’t a shadow anymore, but a beast with magnificent wings and scales which gleamed in the moonlight.

Yunho unsheathed his sword and moved into a defensive stance. A burst of flame rushed towards him and Yunho rolled out of the way, but his sword had touched the flame and it was suddenly burning in his hand. He dropped the sword with a shout of pain, but was suddenly pushed to the ground. Large claws dug into his skin and Yunho wished desperately that he had worn his armour, but it was too late. He realised that there was a difference between being brave and courageous and being able to fight a mystical beast and win. Even if he couldn’t win, Yunho would make sure that he died fighting, especially now that he had someone he wanted to protect.

He struggled and kicked and used all of his strength to lift the claw that was pinning him to the ground, but it only dug deeper. The head of the beast came into view and Yunho closed his eyes, he could only hope that after the dragon was done with him, he wouldn’t go after Changmin. 

The breathing was loud and hot and Yunho feared that the dragon would breathe fire on him any moment, but then suddenly the weight was lifted off of him. Yunho opened his eyes to see the humongous red ones of the beast staring down at him. The red eyes flashed brown before glowing red again, but it was enough for Yunho to recognise the sheer terror in those eyes. But it wasn’t only terror he recognised.

‘It can’t be,’ Yunho muttered. 

The beast backed away from him, before taking to the sky with an anguished cry. Yunho watched it fly towards the tower, but this time, he did nothing to stop it. Instead, Yunho settled himself against the door of the tower and waited.

  
  
* * *  
  
  


He was woken by the sound of a lock opening. Yunho waited, but when the door didn’t open, he pushed it back to reveal a shocked looking Changmin standing behind it. 

‘I know what’s going on,’ Yunho said before Changmin had a chance to speak.

Instead of responding, Changmin gently touched his chest and it was only then that Yunho remembered his wounds. The pain hit him suddenly and he swayed on his feet. He also realised that his body was feeling unusually cold.

‘Come inside,’ Changmin said, not meeting his eyes, ‘I’ll help you dress the wounds and you should stay near a fire too.’

  
  
* * *  
  
  


‘There has to be a cure,’ Yunho said when his wounds were wrapped and he was sitting down in front of fire. ‘I’ll take you to see the best doctors in the kingdoms.’

‘I’m cursed, not sick,’ Changmin scoffed and covered Yunho with a blanket that smelled very much like Changmin. 

‘Then… then I’ll take you to see the most powerful sorcerers in the kingdoms,’ Yunho insisted.

‘No need,’ Changmin said sadly, ‘I already know how to break the curse.’

‘What?’ Yunho cried.

‘How are all curses broken?’ Changmin asked, there was a glint of something in his eyes that Yunho didn’t understand.

‘… true love’s kiss?’

Changmin looked away.

‘But Changmin,’ Yunho grabbed him by the shoulders and waited until Changmin looked back at him, ‘there must be some kind of mistake, as we’ve already…’

Changmin flushed. ‘It doesn’t work that way. The kiss has to be from someone who knows about my curse and still loves me, otherwise with my looks, I could have easily –’

Yunho grabbed the back of his neck and pressed their lips together. Changmin made a sound in surprise, but it was muffled by Yunho’s tongue in his mouth and for once in a very long time, he allowed himself to hope.

When they finally pulled apart, Yunho was grinning from ear to ear.

‘There!’ he declared confidently, ‘I broke the curse.’

Changmin looked like he wanted to hit him. ‘How can you be sure?’

‘Because that’s how all the stories go,’ Yunho reasoned.

He didn’t understand why Changmin huffed in annoyance and ignored him in favour of looking out of the tower window.

  
  
* * *  
  
  


Nightfall found Yunho and Changmin in their first shouting match.

‘Please Yunho, just go!’

‘Why won’t you trust me?’ Yunho cried, ‘I’m telling you, the curse is broken!’

‘We can’t be sure!’ Changmin argued, he sounded more and more frantic, ‘Just go, just for tonight.’

‘No, if I go, that would mean that I don’t believe this is true love and I do believe it.’

Changmin sighed deeply and slid against the wall onto the floor. 

‘Yunho, we’ve only known each other for what? Three day? How can you be so sure?’

Yunho sank onto the floor in front of him and held his hands. ‘I just am.’

‘If I’m still cursed I might end up killing you.’

‘You won’t because the curse is already broken.’

Changmin let out a groan of frustration and placed his head in his hands. Yunho smiled at him fondly and stroked his hair.

‘It will be alright, you’ll see.’

  
  
* * *  
  
  


The night after that saw them lying in front of the fire place.

‘I think I should stay again,’ Yunho said while reaching for the ties of Changmin’s shirt, ‘you know, just in case the curse is temperamental.’ 

‘Uh huh,’ Changmin agreed as he kicked off his shoes.

  
  
* * *  
  
  


A few nights after that, they stood in an inn somewhere between the tower and Yunho’s Kingdom.

‘I think we should share one room,’ Changmin said, eyeing Yunho’s mouth, ‘you know, just in case the curse decides to come back or something.’

‘Yeah,’ Yunho agreed, ‘and we should get a room with one bed, you know, just in case you turn into a mystical beast and I need to be within reaching distance to stop you from flying away and stuff.’

  
  
* * *  
  
  


And for every night after that they shared one room and one bed, because you know, magic can be so unreliable and curses temperamental and Yunho, being the brave and courageous prince that he was, needed to be close to Changmin at all times.

(Except during the times they fought and Changmin made him sleep in the guest quarters in his own castle and Heechul laughed at him.)


End file.
